


Connected

by Furcula



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Magnus said he would wait, Alex is not making it easy.Featuring a dead boy in love and an acorn thrower monkey.Both are equally confused





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus' and Alex's trees in Valhalla connected by the World tree?it's more likely than you think.

Magnus was laying on the grass under his room's tree in the middle of the night. An otherworldly light shone dimly through the branches and he could feel a fresh air brushing his cheeks and the soft fabric of his pajamas. Times like these brought him back to the long walks he used to take with his mother. And it felt calming, for a few seconds. Until an acorn fell on his nose. He squinted and brushed it of. Another one fell on his forehead,

"-Ow, "he opened his eyes then and one hand covered his head while the other supported his torso," what the- ALEX?!"

\- "hey, Mango," the demigod replied from the branches.

\- "what are you doing up there?" Magnus asked, startled at the sight of the grinning girl above him.

\- "Guess what, turns out our two trees are linked by common branches through the ceiling, and to the World tree too. We can visit each other through there now!"

\- "Alex, you're my next door neighbour, we literally share a wall, why don't you use the corridor like everyone else?"

\- Alex's grin grew wider, it did a funny thing to the boy's guts, as is he had just drank a entire cup of mead that had left him with burning cheeks and an even bigger fire inside his chest. She replied in a low, smug voice "Do i look like everyone else?"

She did not, he thought.

-"This damn squirrel is still after me though."

-This made Magnus smile "You plan on coming down soon, little lady?" He new he would regret ever using this nickname as soon as it left his lips.  
And sure enough, Alex fell clumsily on top of him as she climbed down.  
"Oof" he gasped as the air left his lungs.

-"I'm taller than you." She said, sitting next to him on the grass.

A short silence ensued while Magnus was catching his breath.  
"It's the middle of the night," he said.

\- "So? You're not sleeping either." She answered without looking in his direction.

\- "fair point. Can i ask you-"

-" Why are you still up anyway?" She asked. She didn't really seem in the mood to talk and be open to him. He thought that the reason why she asked him this was more to avoid being questioned herself than out of concern. Then why did she came down here in the first place?

-"I couldn't sleep. You?"

-" .... Same" she just said." Nighmares?"

\- "yeah... " Magnus looked down at his knees under the fabric of his sweatpants, his hair falling all around his face" About Fenris..and that time when we almost froze to death."

He turned to his crush but she still wasn't looking at him. She didn't reply, her shoulders looked tensed.

\- "Sorry i didn't want to remind you of this " he apologised.

\- "No it's fine, i'm fine." She clenched her hands into fists.  
  
\- "Alright" he wispered, and hesitated. "But if you ever.. need to talk or something...you know that my door is awlays open.. right?"

\- "you should close it more often in my opinion."

\- Magnus chuckled at that, a half-nervous laugh after noticing the sharp, cold tone of her voice.

\- "But thanks, Mags."

As Magnus felt a smile widening on his lips, it disapeared the moment a warm, caloused hand reached for his own.

His eyes followed pink and green painted fingers searching blindly in the grass while their master fainted ignorance. Alex's hand finally found his and attempted to interwind their fingers.  
Without thinking, Magnus' hand moved on it's own to squeeze back.  
But Alex's hand suddenly retreated like she had been burned.

Magnus felt confused, to say the least.  
"Alex" he made sure his frown could be heard in his voice.

"What" she asked sharply, still looking at a wall.

-Magnus took a deep breath. " You know I said I would wait. "

\- "Yes, that's what you said. Having second thoughts already?"

\- "Nononono no. Just wondering..(Odin's beard, he knew full well she did not want to talk about this now. But he needed answers, twice they had kissed, twice she had started it. Although he had agreed to give her space, he couldn't deny how his heart melted every time it had happened or even when he just heard her laugh across the room.) what's holding you back, what are you afraid of?"  
  
-" I'm not afraid-"

\- "I know it's not me you're afraid of.."  
  
-" Pfff you?" This raised a reaction out of her, as intended. " No! You're like a cute bunny, no one's afraid of you Magnus." A red blush colored the tips of her ears at her words.

\- "Did you just call me-"  
  
\- "Forget i ever said anything."

\- "okay." The blond tried his hardest not to grin. " I still feel like you're not telling me the truth though."

\- She sighed, rolling her head back, and fixing her gaze on him in the process, finally. "I just- i 've never had room in my life for that kind of thing before. Being homeless and all."  
  
-" I see." He let her continue. Except she didn't.

She adverted her gaze once again and rose up. Turning her back to him, she put her right foot on the lowest branch.  
"I'm bad at this. Just drop it."

\- "Wait!" He rose quickly, stumbled and tried to keep his balance by grabing the first thing in front of him, which turned out to be Alex's wrist, who fell back down on the grass.  
  
Magnus crawled on his two knees to meet her, put his two hands around her neck and kissed her.  
She made a surprised squeak, followed by a muffled groan even though the kiss didn't last long. Magnus caught her bottom lip between his own and released her before she could recover. Her lips chased his back in a daze.  
Magnus made sure to keep this mental image of her at this moment forever carved into his memory.

" I-i'm bad at this too. I still want to try it though. I want to be your boyfriend." He whispered, stepping back. "I understand if you want more time."

He looked down and heard a quick "Nah" before a hand grabbed a fist full of his hair at the back of his head and he felt wet lips crashing back onto his.  
His excitment burned hot in his chest as he laied her down on the grass, with his arms supporting him on each side of her face so he could lay above her.  
He was kissing Alex Fierro, again, and it felt wonderful.  
He felt a wide smile stretching his lips, he couldn't help it, tonight was such a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
